


Moonlight

by froggle



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle
Summary: Wells and Wong confess under the moonlight of Daisy's 5th "death" anniversary.
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmyhead/gifts).



It had been five years since Daisy had “drowned”. She and Hazel had been serving as agents for most of those years, but not as Daisy Wells and Hazel Wong. The two had become known as “Sherlock and Watson” due to their unrivaled detective skills - the girls were delighted at this, although Daisy was also disappointed she would most likely not be recognised as everyone thought they were male spies.

Daisy was also not Daisy anymore - she had many names, but was now a Daphne Wainwright. Hazel Wong - or Annie Zhou - thought her friend having the same initials would cause too much suspicion, but the blonde girl thought nothing of it. The shorter girl found herself in her friend’s office just as the sun was setting. Something drew her there, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what.

“Watson.” The blue-eyed girl greeted.

“Sherlock.”

“I was going to get you actually. I found some wine in the Captain’s desk.”

Hazel gave a look at Daisy. “I thought we could have a small celebration to mark five years since my ‘death’.” Hazel’s expression grew more tired. “Don’t look at me like that, Watson.”

“Won’t the Captain notice some of his alcohol missing?”

“It’ll be fine!” Sherlock replied. Hazel hated Daisy’s habit of not being frightened of consequences.

“Alright, but I’m not having too much.”

Daisy poured small amounts of red wine into two medium-sized glasses. “Why are we marking your so-called death?” Hazel asked.  


“I just felt like it was special somehow,” the other girl answered, “what with it being the official end of our murder-solving days.” She sighed. “That, or I just wanted an excuse to have some alcohol.”

The younger girl chuckled a bit. 

“To Daisy Wells, deceased.” A corner of Hazel’s mouth upturned to form a small grin.

“To Daisy Wells, deceased.” Even after living as a different person for half a decade, it still felt weird to live as though she was dead. Their glasses clinked and they drank. It wasn’t the best wine they’d ever had, but there  _ was _ a war on. “I should return this.” The blonde girl said, picking up the bottle by the neck. Hazel followed her as she did.

“I don’t think your usual trick of batting your eyes at men will work with the Captain.” Wong said, wanting to fill the silence.

“What makes you think I didn’t notice?” Wells replied, closing the desk drawer. “Besides, I haven’t used that method in ages.” She exhaled. “I’ve seen the way he looks at his Lieutenant.”

“Mm.” 

Hazel couldn’t help but wonder if Daisy had ever looked at her that way. Her cheeks turned rosy at the thought.

“Right, let’s lock up and get home. Although, there’s no rest for the wicked, so we’ll be lucky to get any sleep.”

Hazel nodded. She was reluctant to part ways, but felt she must. Her head heavy, she descended the steps of the building and turned the opposite direction of her friend. Just then, she felt something touch her shoulder. 

“Dai-?”

The girl was embarrassed. She didn’t know why she’d reached out, but she had.

“Hazel,” Daisy gulped, “would you mind if… if you stayed at mine tonight?”

“Yes! I mean no, I-I wouldn’t mind…” The other girl shivered. “I’d like that.”

The two walked down the street under the red-purple sky. They eventually arrived at Fallingford. Hazel had been invited to stay with the rest of the family, but was determined to get a place of her own - maybe that’d take her mind off Daisy. The Wells’ were delighted to have another familiar face back in the house. They told the girl she’d be welcome to stay if she so wanted. Hazel thanked them and entered the house.

Hazel’s feet took her to the old nursery. It felt warm and nostalgic. She’d be too big for the bed, even though she was still quite short. The room was lit by the blue glow of the moon. There was something beautiful and serene about the place. 

“Ah, Hazel, I thought I might find you here. I was just thinking about you, actually.” 

_ Daisy was… Thinking about me?  _ The short girl swiftly turned around. “I’m glad you decided to stay. With us, I mean.” The tall girl fiddled with a lock that had fallen on her face. This was very unlike Daisy. Hazel stared up and the blonde girl, her cheeks red.

“Daisy?”   
  
“Yes?”

“I love you.” 

“I… I love you too…” Daisy looked fondly at her counterpart. “Watson.” With the roundest moon behind them, a shadow of the two girls kissing fell on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday @kickmyhead <3
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you liked, happy femslash february!


End file.
